


Caught

by DaisyChainz



Series: Republic AU [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux Being an Idiot, Chief Science Officer Hux, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, FoUS (Fungi of Unusual Size), Idiots in Love, Kissing, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Amidala, Kylux Positivity Week (Star Wars), M/M, Manipulation, Planet Arkanis (Star Wars), Plotting, plans gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: KPW Day 8, Past Prompts Revisited: Chandrilla vs Arkanis/Exploring New WorldsHux takes Kylo to his homeworld, Arkanis; he had hoped it would just be the two of them. His plan is still hanging by a thread.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Amidala
Series: Republic AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week the 3rd





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> The last chapter of The Republic AU!!
> 
> Can be read as a stand-alone. Just know that both Hux and Amidala are sincere in some ways, but also trying to get what they want. The game is politics!

Kylo had set their Arkanis travels plans more quickly than Hux had thought possible. It was only a few short cycles later that Hux stood, nervously shifting from one foot to the other, waiting at the shuttle. 

A few minutes past the meeting time, a large, well-appointed hovercraft arrived, stopping alongside the shuttle. Hux beamed as doors opened and someone emerged. He caught his breath as he realized it wasn't Kylo, but one of his Knights. It made sense that one of them would escort him. 

Or perhaps more than one. Another emerged. Then another. Hux began to worry that Kylo had changed his mind and wasn't coming at all. 

But no, there he was. One Knight, he thought Cardo but barely noticed, offered a hand and Kylo took it. He was dressed a though going to a diplomatic event: his robes were splendid with rich colors, a golden headpiece shone through his dark, arranged hair, and Hux could hear tiny bells with his every movement. 

After a brief conversation with his companions, Kylo turned his attention to Hux, who felt himself drawn closer to the vision before him. Kylo's red lips spread into a wide smile as Hux approached him. He gave a dip of his head in greeting. "Good morning, Chief Science Officer Hux." His tone was playful. 

Hux felt his heart beating faster at the deep sound of Kylo's voice. "Good morning, Senator Amidala." He smiled back, finally glancing around at the Knights. Uncertain of the situation, he added nervously, "our shuttle is ready to leave, whenever you are." 

"Yes." Kylo said wryly, also glancing around at his companions. "I'm certain it is. Please excuse our tardiness. Some were not ready to leave on time this morning." 

"I'm afraid that would be me." Vicrul volunteered, completely unapologetic. "I certainly couldn't leave without my favorite, warm robe, now could I? I hear Arkanis is wet, and cool." 

It suddenly dawned on Hux that the Knights meant to accompany them. His shock enabled him to process the fact objectively, and how the logistics were going to change, before it could incapacitate his tongue. "Of course," he supplied, without thought. "The droids will load your baggage and we can be on our way." He waved towards the cargo area of the hovercraft and three droids got to work. He turned to his guests--the expected and unexpected ones--and said, "Please, make yourselves at home." 

As the others collected themselves Ushar approached and gave half a bow. "We appreciate your hospitality." He then turned a defiant gaze to his companions, and started towards the boarding ramp. Ap'lek followed with a proud, fatherly look and gave a deep nod. "Chief Science Officer." He followed Ushar. 

Cardo approached, followed by a small, chattering droid. Hux noted with a raised eyebrow, he also had a tiny spider droid on his shoulder. It was of admirable quality and Hux wondered vaguely whether he had built it himself. "Chief Science Officer, we look forward to visiting your home planet." 

After Cardo was quickly followed by Trudgen, who bowed, one hand over his heart, and joined the others without a word. 

Kuruk approached, with Vicrul lagging not far behind. "I have never been to Arkanis, Chief Science Officer. Will we be seeing many of the sites?" 

Taken by surprise, and not having planned that far ahead (at least not beyond plans for Kylo and himself), Hux stuttered a little. "Well, I'm certain we can find something to amuse you?" He glanced at Kylo who only smiled and slipped his hand around Hux's elbow, much the same as when they had walked through the insufferable party, a few nights before. 

Kuruk smiled amicably and jerked his head for Vicrul to follow. He nodded as he passed Hux, "Good morning! I don't suppose you have any more of those Coruscanti candies on board?" 

His laughter and Kuruk's playful response floated down the ramp, as he and Kylo stood alone for a moment. 

"My Darling," Kylo tipped a finger under his chin to bring his gaze back to him. Hux felt his heart flutter at the endearment. "I'm terribly sorry. Had I not mentioned my companions would be joining us?" 

"Uh, I don't believe so? But it's fine." Hux quickly amended. "There will be accommodations for them, of course." 

Kylo smiled, sly. "Is there another problem?" 

Hux tried to perk up. He offered a wan smile. "No! I was just wondering . . . Well. Are they chaperones?" His blush deepened at Kylo's gay laugh. 

"Of course not, Darling. They are my companions, and they are my bodyguards." He ran the finger under Hux's chin, playfully. "Mother insisted, in case this planet of yours decides to have an uprising." He winked. 

Hux managed a relieved chuckle, "of course. They are most welcome." He patted Kylo's hand around his arm, and led him onto the shuttle. He took care not to get tangled in his voluminous robes. 

Kylo smiled as they boarded and said, "I'll be able to get out of all these horrid traveling clothing, as soon as we arrive, and you escort me to my room." Then pretended not to see Hux's blush deepen. 

*** ** 

Two advantages of having the Knights around were distraction, and entertainment. Hux had feared the hours long trip to his Outer Rim homeworld would tax his social skills, and that there would be a good deal of uncomfortable silence. But with the Knights, that was not the case. 

They entertained each other with jokes and teasing, and sharing with Hux each other's most embarrassing stories. Hux learned how each had come into Kylo's service and that they actually had lodgings of their own. However, duty often called and they rarely slept in their own beds. It also became increasingly clear to Hux that at least two of the Knights, namely Kuruk and Vicrul, were much more personally involved with each other--though it was never spoken out loud. Ap'lek apparently stood in as a father figure, to all the Knights, but most specifically Ushar, the youngest. 

Once they arrived, Hux was too busy making, and changing, his arrangements to worry about anything else. He sent messages to his family home, regarding the extra guests, and he had to call a larger vehicle to take them there. Afterwards, he kicked himself for canceling the smaller speeder; he and Kylo could have taken that one alone. However, it was too late, as their droid driver was arriving as he thought it. 

Kylo and the Knight's spent the entirety of the trip looking out the windows, and admiring the landscape. 

As far as Hux was concerned, Scaparus Port was the most view-worthy site, such as it was. He certainly didn't think much of the low-lying structures of the town, built to withstand the wind and storms coming off the nearby ocean. And beyond that was the misty, drizzling countryside. But Kylo murmured that the town was "quaint", and the countryside had an "ethereal beauty". No one disagreed and, indeed, the Knights spent the trip pointing out rocky outcroppings and the occasional drab-colored bird, as each appeared unexpectedly from the fog. Hux supposed it was unlike most places they had been. It was certainly a change from Coruscant. 

Finally the shuttle stopped, and everyone looked around. Their puzzlement grew as they were unable to locate the house they were to be staying at. 

"Is there a problem?" Ap'lek asked, a firm tone to his voice. 

"Not at all." Hux answered, feeling smug for the first time. He had looked forward to surprising Kylo with his family home. Now he had an entire audience. "We've arrived. Follow me, please." As he turned he saw Kylo nod to the Knights. 

They left the shuttle, Kylo and the Knights clustered at the bottom of the ramp, as Hux walked a little ways up the hill towards the top of the cliff. He motioned past himself. "If you wish to see the ocean, go to the top. But you won't be able to see the house from there." 

Looking intrigued, Kylo asked, "where is the house?" 

Hux smiled, enjoying his moment. "Overlooking the ocean. The view is magnificent." 

The others all looked around, towards the top of the hill, or cliff as they now suspected it to be. "Where?" Queried Kuruk. 

"You're standing on it." Finally taking pity on their confusion, Hux gestured to the other side of the shuttle. "The entrance is right over here. Follow me." 

He led them to an entryway, built into the ground halfway up the hill to the edge of the cliff. Kylo smiled broadly as Hux opened the door for them, and motioned in the Knights. They went, ooohing and ahhhing over the novelty of the house. 

Taking Hux's arm again, Kylo kissed him on the cheek. "Well played, Darling." 

Hux couldn't help but blush, his chest filling with the compliment. 

"Now, show me around." 

Hux could hear the Knights as he ushered in Kylo, and by the volume of their voices, they had discovered The View. 

Even Kylo seemed impressed. The entire living area opened up into ceiling to floor windows, that had a spectacular view of the ocean, and the rocky beach far below. Even the rain and mist couldn't completely cover the splendor of the site. A few sea birds flew past the window, and an occasional large fish emerged to break the rocky water's surface. 

"You'll find that the bedrooms each have a similar view, although you are able to close the blinds if the light bothers you." He informed them all, as the housekeeping droid joined them and announced that everyone's luggage had been delivered to their rooms. 

Vicrul unpeeled himself from the window, anxious to see his own personal view. "Why would you ever shut that out? I'll be sleeping with one eye open, just so I don't miss anything." 

Kuruk snorted and Vicrul slapped his arm playfully. They both followed the droid out of the room. 

After a few moments, with the Knight's noise settled down to the other side of the house, Hux looked to Kylo. "What do you think?" 

Kylo leaned against him and rested his chin on his shoulder. "I think it's magnificent. Will we be going out on the ocean?" 

Hux felt the weight of his chin and the pressure of his arm the same way he felt Kylo's gaze: heavy and intense. He breathed for a moment before getting his brain back under control. "Er, no. The water is too rough this time of year for a pleasure cruise. There is an underwater observation platform, if you really would like to see that." 

"But?" Supplied Kylo. 

"But, everyone thinks of the ocean when they think of Arkanis." He turned, dislodging Kylo's chin, but holding onto his arm. "There is more that I wish to show you." 

Kylo smiled and traced a finger down Hux's cheek. "Then I wish to see that. We can send the Knights to the Observation Deck. It will keep them busy and out of trouble." He smirked as a screech from down the hall reached their ears. "Why don't you take me to my room, and I can get undressed." Wherever the bell was on his costume, it tinkled again. 

Hux was very aware of the color of his cheeks, as he guided Kylo to the other side of the house. 

*** ** 

The house was large, but had not held so many people in many years. Never, as far back as Hux's memory went. There were Knights, or their trappings, no matter which way he turned. 

The next morning after breakfast, Vicrul and Kuruk had gone out walking, but the rest had chosen to stay inside until their tour of the Observation Deck, which Hux had arranged for later in the day. While they were away he was planning to take Kylo to Dritson's Pond. The chaos of the house helped to distract him from his nervousness. 

After delivering Cardo's spider droid back for the second time (the kitchen droid had found it in a cupboard, and Hux under the couch cushion when he had attempted to sit on it), Hux announced the speeder was ready to take them on their tour. 

After the entry door closed out the chaos and noise, Hux felt himself relax fully for the first time since their departure the day before. He turned and walked back towards the giant window, and looked at Kylo, sitting on the window ledge. But instead of taking in the ocean view, he was looking at Hux. 

"Feel better now?" 

Hux frowned. "I feel fine, why do you ask?" 

Standing and sashaying to Hux, whose eyes went a little cross-eyed, Kylo slid his arms around his neck. He was dressed similarly to when Hux had visited his apartment: only his lips had makeup, his hair was loose, his clothes almost plain, the bell must have been on one of his bracelets as Hux could still hear its sound. He was beautiful. Hux wondered how many people truly got to see him like that. 

"I only meant that I realize you aren't used to the disorder and, well, mayhem of a busy household." Kylo's eyes fell to Hux's mouth as he spent a moment trying to form a word. He smiled. 

"I suppose not." Hux finally managed. "I live alone, with only my house droid. The lab is full, but generally not noisy. It's a change, but not an unwelcome one." Kylo cocked an eyebrow at him, and he hastily added, "but a little peace and quiet, spent with you, will do me good." 

Kylo rewarded him with a soft, lingering kiss. Then, he pulled away abruptly and said, "then I had better make myself presentable before we leave." 

Hux made a grab for his hand, surprising them both. "I would rather you didn't." 

Frowning slightly, Kylo asked, "why ever not? Don't you want me to look nice for you?" 

Blinking, Hux admitted, "but you already do." 

That drew a warm smile from Kylo, and another soft kiss. Hux thought that his heart was going to beat out of his chest; surely Kylo could feel it, pressed against him as he was? 

"Very well then." Kylo finally released him. "I'll just get my coat, and I'll be ready." 

Hux smiled, then remembered an important detail. "Oh." 

Kylo stopped and turned to him, curious. "Oh?" 

"Well, with the Knights taking the speeder, there's only one other vehicle here." 

*** ** 

As promised, Hux took them inland, and away from the cliff that overlooked the gloomy ocean. 

He gunned the speeder bike, his confidence returning on a machine that he had driven over those hills for much of his youth. Kylo held onto him tightly, his arms wrapped securely around his waist and chest. Hux was acutely aware of the way he was pressed against his back. 

They arrived at the pond, and Kylo released him to climb off the bike, far too soon. Hux grabbed a bundle off the back of the bike, and gently took Kylo's hand. Glancing at him from where he had been admiring the water, Kylo followed him to a low bridge that led to a round structure, built over the water. There was only a roof and a cold fire pit to protect them from the elements. 

There were trees surrounding the water, and there were trees growing out of the water. The water itself was brackish, with algae growing over it. Still, somewhere there was the trickling of moving water. Tiny birds fluttered from tree to tree, landing on and climbing under the man-sized fungal platforms growing there. 

"This is a pond? Kylo asked as he sat on the bench under the railing, and watched Hux prepare to light a fire. There was dry firewood stacked under the bench. 

"By most standards it would be considered a swamp. But the original Arkansian translates to 'little ocean', so pond was closer." He took a moment to blow on the tiny flame, feeding it and encouraging it to grow. "Dritson was one of the original landowners of this section of the land mass. He was successful, even fairly well liked. Then one day, he just disappeared." 

"Just like that?" 

"Yes." He fed his infant fire some dried leaves off the wood he was using. 

"Did they ever find him?" 

"Never. He probably just got too close to the edge of the cliff and was lost in the ocean. But there were many wild theories. My favorite was always that he became a pirate." 

Kylo laughed, then was strangely quiet. "Out here, I could imagine doing that. Just walking away, and never coming back." 

Hux turned and looked at him. Kylo was looking at the fire, his dark eyes reflecting the flame. He looked almost wistful, then caught Hux's eye and smiled, himself again. 

Hux stood, brushing off his pants and hands. "No household droid out here." He said, almost apologetically. 

Sprawled across the bench, legs crossed and arms across the back, Kylo quipped at him, "I may be pampered, but that doesn't mean I'm incapable of surviving away from the trappings of society." 

"Oh, I didn't mean, that, not exactly." Hux busied himself with picking up the bundle and setting it on the edge of the fire pit. 

"Then what exactly did you mean?" 

Standing, Hux faced Kylo, feeling the growing heat from the little fire taking hold. "I didn't mean you needed it. Just that you deserved it." 

Kylo's face showed him his words were well-chosen. He patted the bench next to him. "Come sit with me, Darling." 

Hux sat, opening the bundle the kitchen droid had set out for him that morning. There was a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a sealed container. Hux shook the container at Kylo, then set it down to open the wine. 

"That's cocoholio, it's a dried seafood mix. The seasoning has a little spicy bite, but the wine helps." He held out a glass for Kylo, who took it delicately by the stem. Then he opened the container and held it out to him. 

Smiling and, without breaking eye contact, Kylo reached in and took a portion. He placed it on his tongue and closed his mouth slowly. "Mmm." He made a surprised sound. "Delicious. But you are correct," he took a sip of wine, "about the heat." He held up the wine and swirled it in the low light, then took another drink. "This is delicious as well. Does your family make this?" 

Hux swallowed hard, shook his head. "No. These are bottled by a family near the Port. I was briefly in school with their children." 

"Ah. Do I sense a childhood romance?" 

Hux couldn't stop the scoff. He smiled and reached into the container. "Hardly. They only had daughters." 

"Good." Said Kylo with an odd smile. "I don't have to worry about home planet competition." 

Hux looked at him and could help saying plainly, "you don't have to worry about any competition." 

Touching his cheek, Kylo leaned in for another kiss, just as soft as the earlier ones. Hux thought that his blood might boil. He gasped as Kylo drew away, dragging his fingers behind him. 

He sipped his wine, then Kylo took a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting it out, slowly. "The force is strong here." 

Cautiously, Hux replied, "yes. It's the fungi. I believe it's how they grow so large. They exist elsewhere, or a relative of these do, but not in these sizes." 

He waited with bated breath for Kylo to respond. Bringing him to a place such as that was a huge gamble. It could undo every advance he had made, possibly permanently. 

Kylo opened his eyes slowly, taking in the water and the landscape. The firelight flickered over his pale skin, turning the red on his lips scarlet. "It's not the fungi. At least, that's not the source of the force signature. It seems there is a fish of sorts. It lives under the roots of the trees. The fungi just absorb the excess energy and use it to grow larger." 

Hux looked out over the pond, to the trees throughout it, standing proudly on their gnarled roots. He looked back at Kylo. "Are you angry with me?" He finally ventured. 

Turning his head, Kylo smiled. "But Darling, isn't this the culmination of where you've been leading me? Since that day on Naboo?" 

Hux turned that over in his head for a moment, and then he realized what that statement truly meant. 

"You knew all along!" He said, accusingly. 

Kylo laughed, "I'm a mind-reader. And shouldn't I be the one making accusations? You were manipulating me, after all." 

Unexpectedly, Hux felt his chest fill with shame. "Yes, I suppose you're right. At first, my thoughts were to manipulate." 

Kylo's sudden laugh caused him to look up in surprise. Kylo took his face with one ringed hand. "Yes, and you were brilliant." 

Hux was so shocked he couldn't even respond as Kylo kissed him, so he continued. "We're politicians, Darling. It's how anything gets done, and your skills are commendable." 

Hux grimaced. "I'm not a politician. I'm a Science Officer." 

Kylo shrugged. "That makes your skills even more impressive. However, you stood no chance against me, regardless of your position." He released him to take a long drink of wine, as he let that sink in. 

Hux gaped at him. "You've been manipulating me, all along?" 

"I was playing the same game as you, yes. Don't be upset, you couldn't help you were no match for me, and admit it, you've enjoyed the challenge." 

A flash of anger went through Hux's gut, then he sighed. "Yes, I suppose I did. Did you orchestrate all of this? But why?" 

"Because, my end goal has always been you. When you first came to me, you didn't want me. You wanted my power, which," he interrupted Hux's attempt to speak, "I still have no intention of giving you access to study." He smiled as Hux's face fell again. "However, I believe we can still help each other out." 

"What did you have in mind?" Hux asked, suddenly suspicious. Kylo had already out-maneuvered him once. At least. 

"My Knights are also force-sensitive. They are not as powerful as myself, but they are trained. I have already spoken with them, and they are willing to give you some time to study their abilities." 

"What? All of them?" Hux was aghast at the opportunity he was being presented. 

"Yes, all of them. They each have different strengths and capabilities, so studying all of them will be more useful than just studying one." Kylo smiled smugly and reached for Hux's hand. "So we each get what we want. Don't we?" 

Hux looked at Kylo, he did not look at all uncertain as to Hux's answer. He wondered vaguely if Kylo were reading his mind right then. He grasped Kylo's hand and brought it to his lips, laying a gentle kiss across his knuckles. Then he froze as everything suddenly slid into place. He raised his eyes to Kylo's, breathing his answer across his skin. 

"I hadn't realized it before, but I think I may have fallen in love with you." Hux declared, sounding every bit as surprised as he felt. 

"Of course you did." Purred Kylo. Then he added with a touch of humor in his voice, as his eyes shone in the firelight. "What I hadn't counted on Darling, was falling in love in return."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for Another Wonderful KPW!!


End file.
